Secret Series - Snowed In
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: Gohan heads North in search of a friend and ends up encountering someone from his dad's past- a friend from what seems like a lifetime ago. [One Shot] [Chapter 5] [TeenGohanXSuno] COMPLETE


**Author's Note:** Okay, so not the Secret Series I was planning to make, but one that just popped up on my ideas list when I read the FunSexyDBZ comic "Return to Jingle Village." The idea of using more Dragonball girls in this series just sort of manifested on my to-do-list, so now I have a couple more girls I would like to write about before getting to the grand prize of Chi-Chi and Bulma.

I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much as my last ones. Trust me, I try to work very, very hard to bring quality "plot" to the fanfiction website, lol. This took me most of an entire afternoon to write. Roughly five hours between watching Star Wars movies.

* * *

**DRAGONBALL Z**

_**Golden Age – Secret Series V**_

_Snowed In_

(A few months later)

(One and a half years after the Cell Games)

(Northern Mountains)

If there was one thing Gohan knew above everything else was that no matter how hard he trained or how strong made his body- even if he became powerful enough to blow up entire star systems just by sneezing in the wrong direction- the boy realized that he would never, ever, _ever_ be able to withstand the cold. As adaptable and stubborn as he could be as a human being as well as a Saiyan, the youngster knew that since he was more acclimatized for warmer conditions, places like the glaciers in the southern oceans and the Mountain Ranges to the far north would always be utter torment every time he visited them.

This fact became clear during his most recent side quest following his trip to the town of Sino where he'd met his group's old comrade- Launch.

One morning after a hearty breakfast, the young half-Saiyan decided to take a small trip towards the northern countries to try and locate Tienshinhan. Wanting to improve some of the martial arts techniques in his arsenal and polish up some of his less than elegant movements, the boy figured that consulting with an actual master- someone with plenty of experience and practice in the realm of hand-to-hand combat- would be able to give him a better idea as to what he can focus on and improve over the next several months.

Understandably, being the curious and adventurous boy that he was, Gohan got a little bit side-tracked on his flight across the continent when he came across a solitary river in the mountains, which he noticed winding past several forests and foothills. When the boy in the orange and blue gi dropped down from the clouds to investigate, he was immediately greeted by a multitude of familiar sights and sounds, altered only by the various differences in the environment and weather.

Walking over to the creek upon sinking into the white dunes, the inquisitive hybrid- assumed in his base form- knelt down by the shore, cupped some water in his hand, and drank directly from the stream. After having a couple of handfuls to refresh himself from his incredibly arduous flight, Gohan then peered into the water, where he quickly spotted a couple of carp swimming upstream.

Smiling brightly as he observed the aquatic animals battle against the currents, he then glanced up when he heard the distinct caw from an eagle overhead. From there, the demi-Saiyan then began to immerse himself in the glistening white world around him.

The snow-kissed ground and trees exhaled a breath of fresh, cool air as gentle wisps of frost blew up from the floor and billowed down from the surrounding pines. Watching as tiny flakes from above cascaded around him also added a sense of wonder to the already pristine, white wilderness, creating a picture that was almost close to natural perfection. The sight of a couple of deer also grazing nearby gave Gohan a further moment of pause, as he allowed his eyes to take in the tiny marvels of his surroundings.

When a frigid gust of wind blew by and kicked up a blast of snow, the hybrid shielded his face and shivered a little, all the while letting out a giggle of joy. "Woo-hoo… it's _really_ cold. Maybe I should've thrown on a jacket for this trip," Gohan remarked, taking another handful of water from the stream and sipping it, before eventually shaking it out when he felt the needles of ice beginning to bite into his flesh. "Oh well. Hopefully I won't be up here for too long. But I wonder… is there someplace I can go to grab a bite to eat?"

His flight had taken him a lot longer than he'd anticipated and after training for this whole morning, the energetic youngster was understandably hungry. The sound of his stomach giving a low growl further cemented Gohan's desire to find some food, which prompted him to begin scanning the surrounding area for a town.

Before his extra-sensory abilities could pinpoint the nearest community, the demi-Saiyan was suddenly interrupted from his scan by a new sound- one that he was familiar with but rarely heard during peace time.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!"

Immediately standing up from the snow when he heard the voice echo in the distance, the raven haired boy frowned before promptly leaping into the air. Flying over the far hills and startling the deer grazing there, sending them darting off into the woods, Gohan then suspended himself several stories above the snow and began searching the region from his vantage point.

After a few moments, he quickly located the person in distress.

"Help! G-Get away from me! Get away! Shoo! Shoo!"

Looking down towards the edge of a forest, Gohan quickly spotted a young woman, dressed in full snow gear and a hiking bag, standing in front of a tree with a large branch in her hands. With her back against the trunk, the boy saw that she was using the stick she'd picked up to fend off a pack of five, angry wolves- all of whom were circling and growling at her in a menacing manner.

Clearly mistaking the human female for easy prey, the sounds of growling and barking from the five animals was matched by the grunting and yelling from the young woman, who swung the branch she was holding at the carnivores when they moved in closer. Despite her best efforts to make herself look as big and scary as possible in her purple snow jacket, the human girl found herself unable to drive the beasts off, all of whom continued to snap at her as they cautiously moved in.

"RAAAAGH! GO AWAY! GO!" the woman barked again in a louder voice, showing off a great deal of courage in the face of impending danger. Swinging her branch back like a bat, the redhead in the beanie snarled at the wolves. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

When the alpha attempted to move closer in an attempt to grab her leg, the young woman swung at him again, nearly hitting the large, grey beast across the face and forcing it to jump back. When the wolf retreated, the rest of its companions attempted to come in from the sides- yet kept their distance when the female jabbed the branch in both directions, showing that she clearly knew what their intentions were.

But even though the woman had managed to bring the confrontation to a stalemate, the animals obviously had no intention of leaving her alone. In fact, her continued efforts to resist them only made her a more tempting target, which caused the wolves to double their efforts as they encircled her and moved in.

For a few, terrifying seconds, it looked as though the unwitting traveller was about to become the next, big meal for these mountain predators. But then, just as the pack of wolves were starting to close in on the human when she edged further back into her tree, all of them suddenly jumped back when a new creature- Gohan- suddenly dropped down from the sky and landed directly in front of the human.

The young woman, not expecting a thirteen-year-old-boy to drop down from the sky, gave a yelp of alarm. "Huh? Where did-?"

Standing to full height in front of the hungry pack of wolves, Gohan gave all of them a glare before speaking. "Alright, that's enough, you five. If you want to attack someone, attack me instead," the child said, before bringing his hands up and beckoning at the animals. "Come on. Let's see what you've got," he growled, directing his challenge towards the alpha himself.

The woman standing several feet behind him, immediately appeared stunned when she heard this. "W-Wait… what are you-"

Before she could even finish her question, the angry and frustrated leader of the pack gave a low snarl. A split second later, after his body crouched down, the alpha then sprinted at Gohan and lunged at his leg in a clear attempt to bring him down.

The demi-Saiyan however appeared completely unfazed, smiling as he casually stepped forward and drove a knee into the wolf's face. The loud crunch that rang out was followed by a loud whine from the canine as he was sent flying back from the force of the blow. The moment the animal crashed into the snow, the rest of the wolves lunged in to defend their leader- jumping at Gohan and attacking him from multiple sides. Considering how many there were, the pack was clearly banking on their numbers to be able to overwhelm and overpower the human child.

However, as the animals were quick to find out, this one was no ordinary human.

Just like with the alpha, using deft footwork and controlled bursts of strength, Gohan dealt with the wolves one after the other- first by catching one wolf by the throat with his right hand, before casually slapping aside a second one with his left and sending it tumbling across the snow. When the third wolf came, the demi-Saiyan swung his leg out and kicked it across the torso, sending it flying as well. Then, when the last wolf from the pack attempted to jump at his neck, the boy turned and threw the wolf he was holding into it, sending the two animals crashing into the floor.

Immediately following his raw display of strength against the pack and watching all of the wolves struggle to stand up, Gohan then timely decided to flash a wave of killing intent at them, which took the form of a heat shimmer from his body. The moment the group of winded and bruised wolves were hit by the blast, the animals tucked their tails and ears, whimpered, and scampered off- pursuing their leader back into the woods.

The moment the pack's panting and yelping vanished into the distance, Gohan allowed his ki signature to subside, thus lowering the transparent aura wafting off of him. Once he'd relaxed, he then turned around to see if the woman behind him was alright and found her gaping at him- as you would expect of a normal human being after witnessing something as amazing as a boy taking down five full-grown wolves sequentially, all by himself.

The demi-Saiyan smiled kindly at the woman, at the same time watching her lower the branch she'd been using as a club. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" the woman stuttered, dropping the stick she was holding as she gaped at the young man now standing in front of her. Though it was clear the surprise of being saved was still evident on her face, the fact that she was now appearing more stunned than before quickly became quite obvious from the gasp she gave and the way the branch dropped from her hand. When she stepped forward- stumbling a bit at the same time- she then uttered something else that Gohan certainly wasn't expecting in that moment. "G-Goku?"

The demi-Saiyan recoiled when she heard her say that. "Huh?"

"Goku? Is… Is that you?" the young redhead asked again, stepping forward and attempting to reach out to the vision in front of her, but then stopping when the uncertainty of whether the person she was looking at was in fact the man she was actually referring to. At that point, the woman's head had become so overwhelmed with emotions that the result was her actions and words coming to a complete standstill, along with her expression. "Are you… are you Goku?"

Gohan, stiffening up when he realized that he was speaking to someone who knew or had known his father, then shook his head. "Uh. N-No. Sorry. I'm not. My name is Gohan," the hybrid answered, causing the woman to withdraw the hand she'd been previously reaching out to him with.

"Oh," she breathed, a sense of disappointment slowly creeping in as she rested her gloved hand against her chest. "I just thought… that you were…" She then paused for a moment before giving the young male a small smile. "Sorry. It's just… you look so much like him. Your hair, your eyes, your face… and your clothing are exactly the same as what he had. It's almost like looking into a mirror peering through time." She then giggled while dropping her hands to the spot in front of her. "I mean… it's not like you can be related to him or anything. That would be…"

Hearing all of this and coming to the conclusion that this person had in fact known his father, Gohan decided to follow his initial answer up with further clarification. This led to him giving the woman a warm smile and stating outright, "Actually, you'd be right. Son Goku… he's my dad."

Upon hearing this reveal, the young woman gasped and moved forward, this time with a bit more confidence than before. "Y-Your father is Goku? The… The brave, super strong young boy with spiky hair, big eyes, furry tail, and is hungry all the time? _That_ Goku?"

With the description given, Gohan giggled in amusement. "Yeah. That's him. Although he's an adult now and he doesn't have a tail anymore." When he saw the delighted expression come upon the woman's face, the demi-Saiyan felt his chest swell. "You must have met him when he was travelling around the world looking for the dragon balls. Did the two of you know each other?"

"Uh-huh," the woman replied with a brisk nod, before clenching her hands in front of her. "I first met him after I found him unconscious and frozen near a crashed plane. After I brought him back home, I helped nurse him back to health and fed him."

"You saved his life?" Gohan asked, in which he then saw the woman nod her head once again. "Wow. It must have been one heck of a crash."

It was then the woman remembered what'd taken place just a few moments ago, which resulted in her jerking upright before smiling. "And you saved _my_ life." Manners being important to her, the woman in the heavy layers of coats bowed her head to the young man in a grateful and humble gesture. "Th-Thank you so much. I… If you hadn't shown up and saved me from those wolves when you did, well… I'd hate to think what would've happened to me." She then smiled in a rather grim manner. "Honestly, they'd probably be tearing me to pieces right about now."

Feeling extremely bashful at the woman's show of thanks, Gohan reached up and rubbed the back of his head in his characteristic, Son manner. "Oh. Y-You're welcome."

Looking up and gazing across at the demi-Saiyan, she then inspected him up close for a moment. Recognizing the big, cute smile she remembered Goku sporting during moments of great levity and admiring all of the other traits that the boy shared with the man she held in such high regard for, the redhead felt her heartbeat quicken for a few seconds, before moving a tad bit closer. "I'm Suno, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Suno-chan," Gohan chirped back, his smile remaining ever present. After the pair stood smiling at one another for a full minute, with the young woman taking her time in inspecting the boy who'd saved her, the demi-Saiyan then gestured towards her. "So… do you… live somewhere around here, Suno? Or did you come out here for some wild animal watching that went wrong?" He asked this last one with his usual, boyish grin, as he was clearly referring to the incident minutes ago.

The red-haired woman giggled in amusement and shook her head. "Oh, no. Definitely not." She then pointed over the boy's shoulder. "My home in _Jingle Village_ is just a mile or so that way. Just a couple of hills over," Suno answered, directing him towards her hometown. She then retracted her arm and pointed in another direction when he turned back to face her. "I was actually on my way to another town to visit some relatives on the other side of the mountain."

Quickly glancing over the woman's shoulder and noticing the large bag she had with her, the teen then scanned the direction she'd been headed prior to being set upon by the pack of predators. "Wow. That town's a pretty long way off. Probably a day's worth of walking." He then looked back at Suno inquisitively. "Were you planning on camping somewhere out here for the night?"

Suno nodded quickly. "Yes. There's an outcrop hikers usually go to whenever they're traveling through the pass. I was going to spend the night there before moving on."

Thinking on it for a couple of seconds, Gohan was then hit upon by an idea. Smiling broadly, he then stepped closer to the woman, causing her to lurch back momentarily and blush when his face came quite close. "How about I fly you the rest of the way? Save you the trouble of walking?"

"Huh? F-Fly?" the redhead asked, clearly caught off guard by the boy's sudden proposition, while doing everything she could to try and keep herself from stuttering. After all, having the spitting image of her crush from years ago coming right up to her was causing her to feel all kinds of strange sensations. It was something that Suno had never really felt before and made her feel a tad bit awkward. "Y-You mean… you can actually fly?"

"Yeah. Of course. I mean… it's a heck of a lot easier than walking the entire time," Gohan replied happily, before quickly moving around her and crouching down slightly, showing her his back. He then pointed at his shoulders. "Hop on. I'll give you a lift."

Glancing at the child's shoulder apprehensively, Suno stuttered. "I… I'm not really sure. Is it safe?"

Gohan shot her a grin. "Of course. A lot safer than walking through a snowy forest full of hungry wolves and bears." Seeing her gulp nervously, he then nodded to his shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise."

After a few more seconds of weighing up her options- glancing from him and then to the pat that lay ahead- the redhead then figured that the boy's offer wouldn't hurt. So, without pondering on it too much, Suno stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders. When she straddled his back and felt his hands grip her legs- causing her heartbeat to race a little- she then blinked when she made a rather interesting discovery. _"Wow. His back is really solid… and broad."_ Feeling a touch embarrassed, the densely clothed female huddled up against the young man's back as she felt him hoist her off the floor.

"Okay then. Here we go," Gohan exclaimed, before lightly kicking off the floor and floating up into the sky. Almost immediately he heard the woman give a worried exclamation of alarm as she watched the snow-covered ground they'd been standing on shrink and shrink as they ascended into the cold air, causing the redhead to grip hold of her saviour even tighter. Unperturbed by her reaction, the grinning Gohan chuckled. "You okay back there."

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Just… surprised!" Suno called out, her breathing quickening as she felt the boy carry her up into the sky. Managing to steady herself, she then gave out a slightly nervous laugh. "Wow. You weren't kidding. You really _can_ fly."

"Haha. My friend Videl had the exact same reaction," Gohan chuckled, looking ahead of him as he then applied momentum to his flight and began gliding across the sky at a generous speed. Feeling the cold air whip at his face, stinging him a little due to the extremely low temperature, the hybrid then made another remark when he felt the redhead look about in awe. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Suno nodded and grinned, "Yeah. It is. Wow…" she then looked back at the youngster. "I guess this explains why you're here. You must travel the world every day if you can fly."

As a response, the hybrid shrugged. "Not every day. But definitely most days." When he felt the woman tighten her hold around him and nudge her chin into his neck, Gohan blinked for a moment before looking ahead of him. The tumble turn that occurred in his stomach did not go amiss by him, even as he started picking up speed over the forest-covered hills. _"Hm. She's so warm,"_ he thought, making a note of the way her body was pressed up to him.

Must've been because of her clothes.

For the next several minutes the pair flew along, with Gohan setting a casual pace and engaging in conversation with Suno- asking about how she first met his father and the adventures he went on with her. Understandably, the redhead was more than happy to share in the details of the time she'd spent with his father- telling the demi-Saiyan how he'd rescued her village and the region from the clutches of the _Red Ribbon Army_ and brought down the infamous Muscle Tower and the general that occupied it. She also talked about her best friend Eighter and how Goku had rescued the android from the clutches of the military, while also defusing the bomb he'd had inside of him.

These chapters further illustrated how much of an impact Gohan's father had had on a lot of people and how his compassion, kind-heartedness, and warrior's spirit had managed to save so many who were in strife. When Suno asked Gohan what he was like, the demi-Saiyan explained that he was pretty much the same at home and amongst his friends- always going out of his way to save others while also showing a deep fondness and care for all life.

"My dad taught me everything I know about fighting and martial arts. He taught me all of his techniques, all of his philosophies, and all of the steps I need to take in order to become stronger," Gohan explained, expressing his own praise in his father as he and Suno travelled up the side of the mountain and towards the pass, which they found lying between two large edifices. As he drifted along, the raven haired boy beamed back at the redhead to see she was listening intently to his tale. "But more importantly, he taught me how to show restraint, how to fight with honour, and how to better myself as both a warrior and a person. Every single lesson he ever gave me shaped me into the person I am today… and whenever I'm feeling alone, lost, or faced with a dilemma that simple, brute force cannot solve, I always think back to the wisdom my father imparted onto me. His words have helped me out on more than one occasion… and I'm really grateful for all the time we were able to spend together."

Suno, blinking in awe, then beamed warmly at the boy. "It looks like your dad was as great a hero as I thought he was."

"Yeah," Gohan nodded, at the same time looking ahead with a smile. "The greatest."

As they were flying through the pass, with Suno admiring the scenery she only ever got to see from the ground as they drifted over it, the redhead then spotted a site she knew all too well and tapped Gohan on the shoulder. When the boy looked up, the older female pointed him down towards one of the rocky outcrops they were passing covered in snow.

"Hey! Do you see those?"

Blinking and looking down, the demi-Saiyan quickly spotted what she was gesturing towards. "You mean those rocky pools of water down there?"

Suno nodded, "Yeah. They're hot springs used by the snow monkeys living in the region to bath and social. Not many people go there because they're so far out of the way and located in such a precarious position."

"Neat." Slowing down at the mention of baths and noticing the plumes of heat rising from the ponds, Gohan considered them for a moment before shooting a smile up at the girl on his back. "Wanna go down and check them out?"

In response, Suno giggled back to the young man. "I was about to suggest that myself."

Upon unanimously agreeing to swing by the springs, Gohan promptly changed directions and flew down towards the rocky pools positioned near the edge of a cliff under the shadow of a mountain. Cutting through the clouds of steam filling the air, the demi-Saiyan touched down on the flattest, most open space of the ridge and gently set Suno down. The moment he did, the pair noticed a couple of the aforementioned snow monkeys hopping about the area. The macaques immediately bolted when the two strangers suddenly dropped down from above unannounced, with the primates thinking that they were some kind of predator swooping in to attack them.

Seeing the little critters flee towards the rocks to hide, Gohan looked about in alarm and raised his hands. "Hey-hey. It's alright. We're not here to hurt…" he then trailed off when he saw the monkeys had completely vacated the area, leaving both him and Suno staring at a cluster of now empty hot springs. The boy then dropped his arms in disappointment. "Oh. Okay then… never mind."

"Mm," Suno murmured when she looked around the area. Moments later she then shrugged and smiled across at her pilot. "Well… at least we have some more spots to pick from now. If you ask me, I think we're a little spoiled for choice here."

"Heh. You can say that again," the hybrid chirped, counting the number of pools in front of him before grinning at the girl. "Are you sure it's okay for us to use these?"

"Oh. I'm positive," Suno replied, reaching up and removing her beanie. When she began unravelling the thick scarf wrapped around her neck, she then nodded towards her guest. "Since you flew all the way out here, saved me, and took the time out of your day to give me a lift over the mountains, you can have free reign over whatever spring you want. Enjoy yourself."

"Sweet. Thanks," Gohan laughed, promptly reaching down and removing his orange gi top from his belt. Pulling it over his head along with the blue shirt- and getting a little bit stuck in the process- the youngster finally managed to free himself of the constraints, which he then dropped on top of a nearby rock while Suno watched him with a sense of intrigue. Keen to try out the baths, Gohan tossed his shoes, pants and underwear next to his stuff, before wasting no time in walking into the spring in front of him and plopping down right in the middle. He then allowed a moment or so to relax as he immersed himself into the hot water, splashing himself in the face, washing it, and then exhaling in glorious relief. "Oh, man. This feels great."

Suno, moving over to stand by the large spring the child had chosen, giggled at the serene expression on his face. "Enjoying yourself?"

The youngster nodded before looking back up at the woman as the spring simmered around him, filling the air with steam. "I haven't been to an actual onsen in years. After the long morning of training I just had, this makes it a hundred times better." He then proceeded to slowly rub his arms and shoulders, rolling said limbs as he felt the water slowly loosen up his joints and his muscles. "Oooh. Yeah. That hits the spot. I guess my trip up North was a good idea after all."

The redhead standing nearby beamed as she observed the young man as he waded through the steaming water. "Any room in there for one more?"

Gohan chuckled and gestured around him. "Of course. Jump in." Before he'd even finished his answer, the teenage Saiyan then saw Suno lay her beanie and scarf down on the rock where he'd put his gi, before beginning to remove her jacket, boots and everything else. It was only after getting down to her thermal top and pants that the demi-Saiyan realized exactly what she was doing and what he'd said, which caused him to sharply double-back. "Uhh. Suno-chan?"

"Yeah?" the woman replied, at the same time casually slipping out of her top so that she was down to her bra.

Blushing a little, Gohan nervously watched the mountaineer slip her fingers into the band of her leggings. "Um, w-wouldn't it be better if- I mean… are you sure you're comfortable… hopping into the same hot spring as me?" He was going to say naked, but that much was obvious when it came to onsens and baths.

Removing her figure-hugging pants, leaving her in only a white lace bra and panties, the red haired beauty beamed back at her young saviour, who she noticed was acting quite perplexed by her behaviour. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're Goku's little boy after all. What's the harm?"

Not feeling satisfied with her answer, since it seemed incredibly flimsy, Gohan then begun forming some kind of retort to reason the woman out of joining him. The last thing he wanted to have happen here was some kind of misunderstanding. Unfortunately he didn't get the time to come up with an argument, as the next thing the Saiyan felt was his facing turning bright red when he saw Suno unclip her bra and remove it, prompting him to spin around hastily. "A-Alright. If… If you're really okay with this…"

A giggle from the thirty-year-old female filled the air as Gohan heard the woman slip her thumbs into her underwear and slide it down her legs. "So strong, yet so jumpy. You're such a cutie, Gohan-kun."

The little teasing jab she added at the end only seemed to raise Gohan's discomfort, even more so than when he heard the water of the spring behind him slosh about as Suno slowly slid in. A delighted sigh then left her lips as the redhead lowered herself into the pond and allowed the hot water to envelop her completely.

"Wow… you're right. This does feel great," she breathed, at the same time proceeding to massage her shoulders as the water went right up to her collarbone. "It's so good to get out of those stuffy clothes."

Though Gohan continued to keep is back to the woman due to the fact that she wasn't in a decent state now, due to his inherent Saiyan nature and curiosity, the hybrid was unable to resist the urge to turn and glance over his shoulder. Ever so slightly he peered over at the redhead and found she was completely immersed in the water, save for her bare shoulders, elegant neck, and her head. For but a moment, the demi-Saiyan found himself entranced in the sight of the young woman and watched as her delicate fingers ran through her locks of long, fiery hair, as she used the spring's hot, nourishing water to clean it.

Despite his best efforts to restrain his inner impulses, it was incredibly hard for Gohan to ignore the fact that Suno was actually quite beautiful. Even though he estimated that she was the same age as his mother, the woman held a strong sense of youth and vibrancy that very few could match. Boasting an incredibly toned and curvy build underneath her thick winter clothing and jackets, her skin glowed with an ivory white, and didn't seem to have a single spot or blemish anywhere on her person. Aside from her smooth skin and seemingly soft texture, much to the demi-Saiyan's amazement, she had an incredible amount of curves.

Her thin waist, accentuated by her wide, grip-able hips and incredibly large chest, crafted an image that was undoubtedly the envy of most models. In fact, as Gohan watched Suno wash herself in the warm water, the boy was able to spy the top of her chest drifting up to the surface. It was in that moment of shameless gawking that the now enthralled child realized how auspicious her bounty actually was.

"_Wow. Her breasts are bigger than Eighteen and Maron-chan's," _Gohan thought, his mind doing a quick comparison between the ladies in his life and the woman cleaning herself behind him.

And to make matters worse for him, Suno didn't just have a sexy build as well. She was also incredibly pretty- striking a complexion that was wild, kindly, and cute all at the same time. Whether it was because of her soft, innocent smile, smooth cheeks, or wide, sparkly brown eyes, it didn't matter. There were only few women in the world that could flex such an impressive combination and, for the first time in a long while, Gohan found himself genuinely captivated by it.

For a minute the demi-Saiyan stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the vision behind him. It was only after seeing her eyes open and gaze drift over to him that the boy hastily turned away and, through a flushed face, proceeded to wash himself even more. Cursing himself for getting so caught up in the moment, Gohan then began doing everything he could to try and dismiss the rampant of erotic and inappropriate thoughts currently surging through his head.

While he scrubbed his arms and washed his hair, the demi-Saiyan completely missed the sight of Suno checking him out as well- the young beauty of a mountaineer tracing his shoulders with her eyes and smiling in amusement as the boy tried to work out the frustrations he was currently wrestling with.

Her heart starting to quicken as she inspected the hybrid's toned back and muscular arms, the woman then caught sight of his face once again. In that moment, as she floated there in the spring and admired his youthful, innocent complexion from afar, the familiar face of Goku once again bubbled to the surface, and latched itself onto the image of the boy in front of her, which only served to enhance her excitement and verve.

"_He's just like him,"_ Suno thought for the second time that day, her cheeks flushing as she felt her chest clench around her racing heart.

There was no doubt that Goku had served as a very important figure in her life- not just as a hero and the boy who saved her village from the _Red Ribbon Army_, but also a young man with a good heart, pure spirit, and unshakable conviction. Back when they first met, the young boy had touched a part of the girl's heart that no other person had since- and after all these years, even after countless journeys and flings of her own, Suno had held onto that feeling- waiting and hoping for the day that that boy would come back into her life. Heck, her aspirations had gotten to the point that she'd completely resigned herself to the fact that she'd fallen head over heels in love with the Saiyan hero.

The few times she'd also seen him appear on the television during the widely broadcasted martial arts tournaments, only served to stoke the fire.

But now, after decades of watching, waiting, and holding out, it wasn't Goku that'd re-entered her life, but his son. Though he was still young and expressed a charm and character that was clearly different from the boy she loved from back then, she could not deny the fact that Gohan looked and acted exactly like his father.

The resemblance was uncanny, no matter how much Suno tried to tell herself otherwise and keep her emotions in check. What's more, it was these same feelings of anxiousness, uncertainty, and excitement, which was causing her heart to quiver and her face to heat up every time she looked at the boy.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Suno proceeded to carry on scrubbing herself, humming all the while as if to deflect the fact that she was beginning to feel incredibly on edge in her current situation.

For the next several minutes from there, the unlikely duo continued to enjoy their bath. The hot pools of the mountain springs simmered around them like bowls of revitalizing soup, filling the space above them with thick clouds of steam and the scent of herbs. Amidst the plumes and the little eyes of monkeys watching them from their hiding places, Gohan and Suno slowly waded about the sections of the pond they'd chosen to bathe in, all the while doing their best not to draw attention to themselves. While the demi-Saiyan swam over to the other side of the bath and relaxed against the smooth rock, the red haired beauty continued to bob about in the middle of the water, dipping her head under for a few seconds and then resurfacing moments later. Once she was sure her locks had been wrung out, she decided to wander over to where Gohan was sitting and propped herself alongside him.

As the hybrid sat in slight discomfort, trying to keep his eyes off of the woman and on other things, Suno closed her eyes, leaned back, and sighed. With the water still covering her upper body and appearing quite comfortable in her position, the snow girl glanced across at the youngster next to her and smiled. "Nice, isn't it?"

Feeling himself freeze up a little when he heard her question, Gohan quickly got it together and glanced tentatively back at her. "Yeah. It is." At that precise moment, he suddenly noticed Suno raise her arms up and stretch them over her head, simultaneously arcing her back and causing her bountiful chest to momentarily surface from the water. The sight had the hybrid quickly look away in alarm, with the boy wondering whether she did that on purpose.

The rather mischievous look that Suno shot him when he turned away certainly confirmed this. However, since it was clear he didn't see it, the woman decided she wanted to tease the young man a little more and slowly moved towards him. "Hey. Do you think you'll be able to wash my back for me? I tried reaching over, but I couldn't quite get the spots that I wanted," the redhead said, all the while looking over her shoulder as she watched the young man look back at her in clear surprise. "Would you be able to lend me a hand, Gohan-kun?"

"O-Oh…" Gohan stuttered, before swallowing nervously when he saw Suno almost seductively reach over with her hand and pull her long hair over her shoulder- exposing her smooth neck, back, and shoulders. Not knowing exactly how to respond to this situation, but having an idea of what the girl was trying to do, the Saiyan decided to throw all caution to the wind and moved over to where she was sitting. "Okay. Sure."

Steeling himself before the task in front of him, the demi-Saiyan then proceeded to use his hands to wash Suno's back. Drawing water from below and lathering it over her upper back, Gohan made sure to do as thorough a job as he could, as he ran his palms up and down her upper back and focused on the areas where he suspected the woman hadn't been able to reach. His movements were firm yet controlled, allowing him to apply the necessary amount of force required to wash Suno's skin, while simultaneously rub her muscles.

The result of his ministrations drew a sigh of enjoyment from the redhead, who then let out a light moan that had Gohan blush a little and his groin strain as a result. Knowing he was now starting to have big problem growing beneath the surface, he made sure to keep back while he continued lathering the girl's shoulders.

"Oooh… yeah… that's the spot," Suno groaned, making her enjoyment known to the young man through her expressions and vocals, before glancing slyly over her shoulder at him. "You know, you're pretty good at this, Gohan-kun."

The red-faced Saiyan teen lowered his head and smiled bashfully. "Y-You think so?"

"Oh, yes," the redhead replied, letting out another soft moan when the boy massaged a particularly tender spot that had her squirm on the spot for a moment. Her own excitement starting to grow as a result as she shamelessly indulged in his skilled hands, Suno then gave the boy a more inquisitive look. "You must have had a lot of practice in the past to be able to get as good as you are. I don't even have to tell you where I want it."

Gohan, now starting to feel even more restless from the sinful glint in the woman's eyes, cleared his throat and smiled nervously back at her. "I'm just trying to do a good job. That's all. There's no practice or training involved at all."

"Hmm… I'm not so sure about that," Suno replied, leaning back as Gohan continued to massage her upper back and causing him to stiffen up even more. "A little cutie like you must have an admirer or two." She then cocked an eyebrow at the surprised look that came over him. "Do you perhaps have a girlfriend back home?"

Pausing for a moment, both in his thoughts and his actions, the child felt his mouth run a little dry as he saw Suno wait for an answer. "Uhh… well…" Chuckling a little under his breath, Gohan then gazed down at the water. "I might have one… or two… maybe more…" he whispered, alluding to the fact that not only did he hang out with Videl on a regular basis, but also Zangya, Maron, Launch and Eighteen- all four of whom were constantly calling on him for some… personal, quality time with him.

Seeing the nervous smile on his face told Suno all she needed to know, which in turn had the redhead giggle. "Ooh? A real ladies man, I see. Exactly what I thought from Goku's son." Noticing the heat growing on the boy's face, the woman once again slid back on the rocks, causing her buttocks to come into contact with his hip. Knowing exactly how close she was coming to him, the woman then continued to press her advance. "You know, ever since your father came to my village and saved us from the _Red Ribbon Army_ and General White, I've had a deep crush on him."

Gohan blinked as he looked up at the woman, not noticing how close she was to him now. "Y-You have?"

Suno nodded, "For the last few years, I was hoping he would come back to my village to visit me again… so that he could see the kind of woman I'd grown up into and so that I could reunite with the boy that I loved. But he never did." She then looked down briefly in thought. "Even after a decade of waiting- after meeting so many more people- his kind face and happy smile never left my mind. It was just always there, bringing me comfort and letting me know that I was safe." At that moment, Suno then looked up and beamed at the boy. "But then, when I found myself cornered by those wolves and I thought my days were finally numbered, _you_ came along. His son." She then turned around even more, facing the boy properly with an intense flare I her brown eyes. "You swooped down from the sky and saved me… just like Goku did."

Noticing the deep look and the warm smile the woman was giving him, Gohan felt his heartbeat quicken as a fond expression tugged across his mug. "I guess… it was good luck that brought me out here and allowed me to save you."

"Maybe…" Suno remarked softly, before then tilting her head. "Or maybe it was fate." Seconds passed as the redhead stared back at Gohan, their faces only a few inches apart as they gazed at one another in silence. After tracing his face with her eyes, the redhead inhaled sharply as her heartbeat quickened as well, as once again she saw Goku's face staring back at her. She smiled, "You're exactly like he was back then."

Now starting to feel a bit more on edge, Gohan was broken out of his reverie and slid back on the rocks. "Umm… d-do you think… we should hop out now?"

Noticing the young man nervously back off, Suno- not willing to let this moment escape as her instincts and desires slowly began to take hold of her- smiled and shook her head slowly. "No. Not just yet," she answered, at the same time shifting into Gohan so that her shoulder nudged against his. Closing in on him, she saw his face light up and felt his body stiffen. "After all… I still haven't paid you back for saving me on that hill."

Gohan blinked as he felt the woman lean in closer, which in turn had him nervously clench his fists under water. "Oh. Y-You don't need to pay me back, Suno-chan," he chuckled nervously. Right now it was impossible for him to hide his growing excitement, as the Saiyan side of him reacted to the surge of emotions now coursing through his body. "I did it because you were in trouble… n-not because I wanted a reward. Y-You don't have to owe me anything."

Deflecting his response, Suno's eyes became half-lidded as a very intense expression came over her. "I know," she said. Just when it looked like the demi-Saiyan was about to protest, the redhead suddenly stood up and moved in front of him, the water cascading down her body in streams as she blocked off the boy's escape route. The moment she manoeuvred in front of him, she saw Gohan's eyes widen as she bared herself completely to him- showing off her completely naked body, from her wide hips and narrow waist to her large breasts. When she saw she had his attention, the beauty smiled wickedly. "But I still want to."

Gaping as he gazed at the dripping when woman in front of him, Gohan was given a stunning, close-up view of Suno's body. Just as he expected, she was incredibly well-built. Her curvy body was incredibly well-toned, as expected of a hiker, with strong legs and shoulders. On top of that, her skin was absolutely flawless- glistening under the droplets of water running over her curves and the steam coming off of her. She was also incredibly well-endowed, showcasing incredibly full, large breasts capped by a pair of light pink nipples, which Gohan noticed were incredibly rigid.

Whether it was from the cold or arousal he had no idea. But he soon guessed what the answer was when he saw the red haired goddess before him swoop down and straddle his hips. The moment her body rested in his lap, he felt her press her full breasts against his chest, as her hands propped themselves on the rock behind him, pinning him to the side of the spring.

With the boy stuck beneath her, Suno breathed deeply as she gave him a sultry smile. "Now it's my turn to wash you."

"Uhh… um… okay," Gohan stammered, gulping when he saw several strands of Suno's damp hair fall in front of her face, making her expression look even more lustful than before. He then gave a light gasp when he felt the redhead press her hips further into his, causing his entire body to tense when he felt her hot loins scrape against his.

Giggling at the look on the youngster's face, Suno smiled. "Just relax, Gohan-kun. Let me take care of you." She then proceeded to slowly grind and rub against his body, the water around them splashing against them as the woman pressed her breasts against his chest and dragged her nipples up and down him in an erotic manner. At the same time, her hips began to move against his lap with leisurely and deliberately methodical motions. "Mmm… make sure to dip in up to your shoulders."

"Aah… aah… S-Suno-chan…" Gohan groaned out, his expression straining as he peered up at the female on top of him, feeling her hips grind sideways against his lap while her soft, round tits pressed and slid against his broad chest. "W-What are you…?"

The redhead giggled as she continued to draw out her actions. "Your face is beet red," Suno snickered, enjoying the way the young man was reacting as she listened to his moans increase in volume and felt his body shiver. "Is it because of the spring… or me?"

Groaning out again when he felt the young woman's hot body press down on him further, Gohan gazed up at her through a pained, half-lidded gaze. "Th-The spring…"

"Oh?" Suno cooed, before glancing down at where she could see her hips meeting his and continuing to grind back and forth against him when she felt his cock stiffen. "And what about this big, _hard_ thing down here? Is it throbbing because of the spring water too?"

Gohan, swallowing nervously when he saw the now predatory smile the woman gave him, shuddered when he felt her nether regions pulse against his shaft as she ground against him. "D-Do you want the truth… aah…" the demi-Saiyan gasped, before giving the woman a grin. "B-Because of you."

"Hm… I thought so," Suno giggled, subtly increasing the pressure by moving further down on the young man and increasing the speed of her hip thrusts. Feeling the boy respond to her actions by placing his hands on her hips and pulling her down onto him, the woman blinked when she noticed something and looked down with a grin. "My, my, what's this? Your thing is getting bigger." When she looked up at the young Saiyan to see he was now grinning at her, the redhead smiled and licked her lip lecherously. "Naughty boy."

Deciding to move things along, Suno hopped off of Gohan's lap and sat next to him on his left. Pressing her breast against his shoulder as she leaned against him from a new angle, the redhead then reached into the water with her left hand and wrapped her fingers around his dick. From there, she began to stroke him under the water, drawing a new series of moans from the boy. During which time a soft moan escaped the beauty's lips as she felt the demi-Saiyan's strong manhood throb against her palm as she moved it up and down.

"Kami… it feels so huge…" Suno breathed, her expression turning even more lustful as she clenched the boy's cock tighter, only to feel it pulse against her palm. "My fingers can't even fit around it."

"Aah… S-Suno-chan…" Gohan moaned, wrapping his left arm around her back, bringing his right hand up her taut stomach, and cupping her breasts with both his hands. Feeling his palms sink into her huge, round globes, he then started to grope and rub them eagerly- showing the same thorough care as she was.

From there, the woman and boy sat side-by-side, leaning against each other and panting as they pleasured each other. Seconds seemed to transform into minutes as the oddly matched pair's excitement grew, with Suno's once cheeky expression turning more passionate while Gohan's remained wrapped in a state of delight. As the pair moaned and massaged each other's most sensitive spots, the water around them began to wave and splash about, as Suno's stroking sped up and the demi-Saiyan began fondling and squeezing her mounds with greater vigour.

"Oooh… mmm… Kami… G-Gohan-kun…" Suno panted, feeling Gohan's palms roll her breasts with verve. When she felt his fingers pinch her nipples, she yelped in surprise. "I… I'm… supposed to be… pleasuring you…"

Gohan, gasping when he felt the woman's soft hand massage his tip as she worked his cock under water, grinned back at her. "Mmm… your tits… are amazing, Suno-chan," the boy whispered, weighing her breasts in his palms as he felt the woman's own hand speed up. "Did you fantasize… about doing this… with my dad?"

Biting her bottom lip when she felt the boy grip her breasts and rub them harder, Suno then looked deep into his charcoal eyes and nodded. "Y-Yes… I have. But since I'll… never get that chance… aah… I'm more than happy… to do it with you," Suno answered, panting as she smiled back at the boy. "Especially… since you're such a cutie…"

After flashing her a grin, Gohan then leaned forward the same time she dipped in, the pair mashing their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss. The sound of sucking filled the air as Suno practically devoured the boy's mouth, slipping her tongue between his lips and tangling it with his as their mouths locked together. This in turn caused her moans to be muffled when the Saiyan's ministrations on her breasts increased, which in turn caused her hand's movements to speed up.

When the pair separated from their kiss, Gohan then dipped down and captured a nipple between her lips, sucking on it as he massaged the other. This drew a louder moan from Suno, who threw her head back while her hand's strokes against his cock became irregular. Feeling the teen switch to the other nipple and lavish attention over it with his tongue sent bolts of pleasure shooting up his back, causing her moans to grow louder and her grip around his cock to tighten.

"Aah… aaah! G-Gohan-kun! Aaah… yes! S-Suck my nipples! Suck them! H-Harder… aah! _Harder_!" the mountaineer gasped and cried out, feeling the child double his efforts as he clenched her breasts tightly in his hands. When he relinquished his lips from her left nipple, he then squished both her mounds together and took both her nipples into his mouth, pulling on them with a big suck. This caused Suno's back to arch as another bolt of pleasure shot through her, this time causing her legs to press together as her loins throbbed as a result. "AAAH! I-If you keep that up… aah… I… I'm going to-"

Smiling against her tits when he heard the woman's cry, Gohan sped up his assault, burying his face further into Suno's tits as his hands continued to fondle them. When his actions intensified, the child felt a familiar pressure build up in his core, which only grew when the redhead's hand pumped his length with greater effort.

After a couple of minutes of pleasuring one another, it soon came to a head with a panting, whimpering Suno giving a moan of delight. _"N-No way. He's… He's going to make me cum… just from playing with my tits! Aaah!"_ the mountaineer thought, sweat dripping down her hot face as her panting sped up. Seconds later of feeling Gohan suckle on her tits and massage it with her fingers, the girl threw her head back and cried out. "K-Kami! Gohan-kun! I'm gonna cum! Ooooh! I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her scream ripped out across the hot springs and echoed off the canyon walls, with her body seizing up as she felt the tension in her core release all of its pent up stress.

Gohan, feeling the woman convulse against him, released her nipples from his lips and leaned up, capturing her gaping mouth with his lips in another, passionate kiss. As a result, Suno ended up moaning into his mouth as she rode out her orgasm, feeling the boy's hand clench against her breast while the hand she was using to massage him stopped for but a moment.

Following a very lengthy climax, the moaning Suno pulled her mouth from Gohan's, leaving both lovers panting as they gazed heatedly into each other's eyes. While the redhead literally sat breathless as the boy's palm continued to roll her breast about, the demi-Saiyan still wasn't satisfied- as he had yet to reach his own climax. He made this evident by slowly rocking his hips against her hand, groaning as the pressure in his groin had become too much to bare.

"S-Suno-chan… aah… I… I want-"

Catching her breath and smiling at the child's desperate expression, Suno then giggled playfully. "You want to cum?" When she saw him nod, the woman then moved away ever so slightly. "Okay, Gohan-kun. Hop up. I'll take care of it." She then watched as the thirteen-year-old stood out of the water- the splashing of cascading water momentarily blocking the beauty's view of his waist until, seconds later, her eyes widened at a most astonishing sight. "W-Wow …" When she saw the boy's rock hard erection standing right in front of her nose- rigid and throbbing- a renewed sense of excitement and hunger flooded through the woman.

Gohan, wanting so badly for release, sat on the edge of the spring while Suno got between his legs. When she tucked several strands behind her ear, the eager woman smiled before wrapping her delicate fingers around the base of his cock. Upon which she then started to pump it.

"_He's so huge… and so hard. It feels like a rock,"_ Suno thought, swallowing excitedly when she felt it pulse in her grip. After a few more strokes, the redhead then leaned in and licked the tip. "Mmm… delicious…" Inhaling deeply as she lathered her tongue over it, the woman then dipped down and took the top half of his cock into her mouth, her full lips stretching around it as she sunk down towards his hips. From there, the woman then began making loud sucking noises as she proceeded to bob up and down on his shaft, eager to get the boy off. "Mmm… mn… mm… sho… ood…"

The woman's exclamations of delight were muffled by the large piece of meat now filling her mouth, which she began inhaling at a rigorous pace that had Gohan's fingers gripping the sides of the spring they were bathing in. As his toes curled from the forcefulness of the woman's suckling, the demi-Saiyan allowed his head to roll back as shivers of pleasure ran up his back. Of course, he was unable to enjoy this for too long, as the pressure inside of him had reached its breaking point.

With Suno's head bobbing up and down on his shaft increasing in speed, and her hot, moist mouth massaging the sensitive head, Gohan gave a groan and leant forward. "Aaah… aah… Suno-chan… I… I'm about to… aahh…" Reaching out with his hands, he grabbed the woman's head and forced her down, causing his cock to slide all the way into her mouth to the base. "AAAAAHHHHH, HERE IT COMES!"

Suno's eyes widened when she felt the boy's cock slide down her throat and stretch her jaw. Of course, the biggest surprise came when she suddenly felt a hot, tidal wave of cream spew out of his dick and down her throat, which then filled up her mouth and caused her cheeks to swell. A squeal of alarm left her full mouth, along with blobs of cum when her channel became flooded and overflowed. Feeling the boy's cock pulsing in her mouth as it shot its load into her caused the woman to grip the sides of his legs, as she desperately swallowed all he had to give.

"_Oh, Kami! Th-There's so much… pouring down my throat. It's filling my mouth,"_ Suno thought, her eyes wide in disbelief as she gulped down thick globs of the boy's release. Moments later, after feeling him fire into her at least four times, the boy's grip on her head loosened, allowing the woman to lift off of the cock and remove it from her mouth. Watching it flop out and onto the boy's abdominals, the redhead gasped for air before licking her lips of the essence that'd spilled out. "Mmm… you came so much."

Gohan, panting in delight at his release, smiled apologetically at the mountaineer. "I-I'm sorry. It just felt… really… really good…"

Giggling at his expression, Suno shook her head. "Don't be. I enjoyed it." She then blinked in disbelief when she suddenly saw Gohan's cock stand straight up once again, twitching to full height. Caught off guard at how quickly the boy managed to recover, the redhead then shot the young hero a devilish smile. "My, my… such stamina. It certainly reminds me of your dad." When she saw the Saiyan give her a sheepish smile as a result, the redhead then suddenly stood up and moved back. Showing off her curvy body to the young man perched on the rocks, the young beauty allowed herself a moment for the two of them to admire one another, before she leaned over and cupped her pussy. Low moans then began to leave Suno's lips as she fingered herself, her excitement growing as she simultaneously reached up and groped one of her large tits. Expression twisting into one of lust, the previously innocent young woman gasped as she watched Gohan reach over with one hand to begin stroking himself. "Aah… G-Gohan-kun… aaah… I… I want it. Aaah. I want… your big cock so bad…"

As the hybrid stroked himself as he watched the redhead play with herself right in front of him, the boy exhaled sharply as he felt his excitement grow. "Kami Suno-chan… you're so damn hot…" Pumping his manhood as he watched the woman squirm in place as her fingers massaged her pussy and breast, the demi-Saiyan threw her a grin. "How do you want it?"

After fingering and playing with herself for a full minute, enjoying the sight of Gohan also jerking himself off, the incredibly turned-on Suno walked to the other side of the spring, placed her hands on the edge, and stuck her butt in the air. She then swayed it from side-to-side enticingly, while giving the boy the most inviting look she could muster. "I want it from behind," the redhead said, reaching under and spreading her nether-lips open. "Come on, Gohan-kun. Put your big, long thing inside my pussy. Fuck me hard."

Grinning excitedly at such a provocative sight, the demi-Saiyan shaking got up and waded over to the female, stroking himself all the while. When he finally reached her, he laid a hand against one of the globes of her full, delicious rump, and pressed the tip of his dick against her moist entrance.

Feeling him stroke his cock against her swollen lips had Suno shiver in anticipation. "Aaah… Gohan-kun. Please… put it in. I… I can't wait anymore," the redhead begged, feeling the Saiyan stroke her folds a couple more times. Upon positioning himself at her entrance, he then pushed his way in, causing the redhead's back to arc and her tongue to roll out as a cry of joy left her lips. "AAAaaaaahhh! It's going in!" With a single, clean thrust, the boy speared her all the way to the back, his cock ramming against her deepest parts and causing the woman's fingers to bury into the rock in bliss. "Aaah! Kami! It's so deep! Aaaah! Gohan-kun!"

Groaning as he felt the inner walls of Suno clamp down around him, the boy then inhaled deeply as he absorbed the scent of the woman's sex. With the aroma of her arousal filling his nostrils, the young Saiyan couldn't help but smirk in delight. "Oooh… Suno-chan… you're so tight… it feels like you're sucking me in."

"Aaah… y-yes…" Suno gasped, her body trembling as she felt the boy grind against her before slowly pulling back. She then peered over her shoulder and gave the boy the hottest, most wanting look she could muster. "F-Fuck me, Gohan-kun. Aaah. Please, take me… right here… in this spring. Aaah… ravage me…" Feeling his hands grip her hips tightly, there was a moment of pause before, with terrific precision and strength, the boy thrust into her once more. Feeling his cock stretch her inner walls while at the same time hitting her square in the back once again causing Suno to wail out and a look of absolutely delight to flash through her eyes, which dilated as a result. "AAAAHH, FUCK! YES! POUND ME, GOHAN-KUN! POUND MY PUSSY HARD!"

Doing as instructed, Gohan proceeded to fuck the girl's brains out, drawing his hips back and slamming them into her at a fierce and agonizing speed. The sound of sucking was drowned out by the rhythmic beat of the boy's hips slapping against the woman's pert, round buttocks, as the hybrid proceeded to set the pace for the round to follow. To accompany his movements, the water of the spring beneath the pair began to churn and roil, the bath splashing against their legs and against the rocks. Any sweat that they had rolled down their bodies and mixed with the pool beneath them, which they began to rock under their mating session.

For what was to be the fifth time in his young life, Gohan had once again found himself locked in a heated exchange with a young woman who wanted to take him as a sexual partner. Though the child had no idea how such an event had come about once again, he surprisingly had very little complaints to share. What he was doing right now, though considered immoral by many human standards, had once again lit the fires of his Saiyan side the likes of which only a few had ever witnessed- those being the girls who'd managed to make his blood boil and adrenaline rush.

Once again this had nothing to do about love, attachment, dating, or forming a long-term relationship of any kind. This was just another sweet, quick little fling with no strings attached whatsoever. And it was something that the young Gohan found intoxicating beyond all measure.

As for Suno, she too was finding herself lost in the throes of their little, forbidden tryst. Though every sensible fibre of her adult body had been screaming at her that what she was doing was completely wrong- not only because her partner was so young but also someone she'd just met- the other, dominant side of her didn't care. In fact, it was this part of her that'd been craving something like this to happen- and it's what steered her into pushing for this situation to escalate beyond how it started.

At first she thought it was her deep-seated, longstanding love for Goku that was the cause of her desires going overboard. That somehow it was her many dreams and fantasies of getting together with her long time crush that caused all of these feelings to suddenly come bubbling to the surface, and overwrite all of her common senses. Though this was for the most part true, what'd also caused her to simply let go of everything that was normal, was all of her years of pent up stress, restraint, and suppression of every desire she'd been building from her fantasies with her crush. Not being able to release any of them in any form had caused a veritable stove of coals and kerosene to collect inside of her, and now it was being ignited.

And right now, thanks to being drawn into the innocent charms and carefree nature of the boy who'd rescued her, she was now free to let loose all her ill intentions and passions- and she was loving every second of it.

"AAH! AAAH! YES! YES! GOHAN-KUN! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Suno cried out, as the feeling of being rammed into by the boy was driving her crazy. With the entrance to her womb being pounded open, the girl felt a surge of electric pleasure rush through her, which caused her wide eyes to roll back and her tongue hang out of her mouth as she cried out in ecstasy. "AAH! AH! THIS… IS TURNING ME ON… AAAH… SO MUCH! AAAH!" As the loud slapping of Gohan's hips continue to fill the air as her pussy was speared by his enormous manhood, Suno clawed at the ground in a desperate bid for purchase. But with her body being sent lurching forward over and over again with the force of his thrusts, she was finding it incredibly difficult to hold any sort of grip on the surface where they were fucking.

As a result, the woman ended up dropping onto her front, her breasts pressing into the flat of the rock while Gohan gripped her ass and continued to pound her with vigour.

Watching Suno's as jiggle under his ramming and hearing her cries of ecstasy rip across the geyser pools caused Gohan's nostrils to flare with excitement. Overwhelmed by the scent of her burning arousal and feeling her hot walls clamp down around him, the boy then leant forward, seized the woman's forearms, and hoisted her up. Holding her upright like he would a pair of handlebars, the boy began hammering her even harder, causing the redhead's huge tits to swing back and forth violently as she was taken for a ride.

The boy grunted as he continued to plough into her. "Aaah… aah… Suno-chan… you're… squeezing me tighter… than you were before," Gohan gasped, at the same time ramming his hips deeper into her rump.

Suno, feeling like she was floating on air as her body bent and rippled to his will, cried out in delight. "Th-That's because… aah-aaah … it feels so damn good! Aaaah! FUCK!" the redhead cried out, feeling her insides getting speared by the boy's cock. The sensations she was feeling in that moment were completely indescribable. It was like his shaft was continuously pounding on the doors to her sexual desire, while simultaneously dragging all her senses out with every movement. With her stomach churning and bolts of pleasure pouring through her like a storm, the completely overwhelmed Suno's face twisted into one of utter desire as she felt her mind go blank. "Aah! AAH! I-I'm gonna cum again! Fuck! I'm gonna cum so hard! AAH! AAAH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIING!" the woman screamed, her pussy clenching around the boy's cock like a vice as her body was racked by convulsions.

Feeling the woman climax on his dick had Gohan groaned, as the boy then wrapped his arms around her and seized her breasts with his hands. Squeezing and groping them in a fit of desire, the young Saiyan helped the girl ride out her orgasm as he kept slowly and deliberately pounding into her. As the woman shook and trembled in his arms, the boy then felt Suno turn into him and give him a sloppy kiss on the lips, her mouth ravaging his with ravenous hunger. When he returned her passions with his own, the redhead moaned, placing a hand over the one he had groping her chest as she ground her pelvis against his in a fit of desire.

When Suno broke away from him, the boy then leant them forward and laid her against the rock. With his arms still wrapped around her, he continued to plough into her at a ferocious pace, the sound of his hips slapping against hers filling the air and matching the cries and yelps from the woman. Upon feeling the boy wrap an arm around her neck and press his back flush against hers, Suno knew the boy now wanted to reach his own climax, and was doing everything he could to reach it.

In doing so, the woman felt her own insides start to clench and a pressure once again build in her core. The tidal wave of sensations crashing into her caused her eyes to roll back against as the young man began hammering her at a vicious pace.

"Aaah… aah… fuck… Suno-chan… aaah…" Gohan groaned, the feeling of the woman's moist, burning walls clenching his cock being absolutely exquisite. The sensation of his skin rubbing against her firm body was also beyond wonderful.

"AAH! AAAH! YES, GOHAN-KUN! Fuck me! Pound me! Make me feel good! AAAAH!" Suno cried out, feeling the boy grope her breast with one hand while he kept his arm wrapped around her neck. The feeling of being dominated and restrained while being drilled from behind caused the redhead to feel things she'd never felt with any other man she'd been with. What she was experiencing right now went beyond anything she'd ever had- and she didn't want it to stop. "AAH! AAAH! FUCKING LIKE ANIMALS IS SO GREAT! MORE! MORE! GRIND YOUR COCK DEEP INSIDE ME!"

For another few minutes they carried on, with Gohan continuing to set the pace as he pushed the woman into the ground with every movement of his hips. But once that time had passed, the youngster once again felt his own climax approaching. His breathing quickening, the boy let Suno know by picking up the pace, his pelvis slamming into her ass at a faster rate and causing her sweet, tight flesh to ripple under his tempo.

"KYAA! AAH-AAH!" Suno cried out, her eyes rolling back as her hands reached up to grip the forearm wrapped around her neck tightly. "YES! YES! JAM YOUR COCK DEEPER INTO MY PUSSY! SHOVE IT IIIIN!" she yelled, drool leaving her lips as her heartbeat quickened and stomach tightened.

"Aah… I-I'm not… gonna last… much longer," Gohan grunted, his hips continuing to drive into the woman as she clawed at his arm. "I-I'll pull out…"

"No!" Suno shouted, her legs suddenly snapping out of the water and crossing over behind her over Gohan's rump, pinning his hips against her and locking him in place as he continued to thrust. Through a delirious grin, the redhead panted to him, "Cum! Shoot it all the way inside!"

Nodding in understanding, Gohan then upped the pace one last time, his hips snapping into the woman's at a fierce rate. This only lasted for about a minute, as a short time later the boy's grunts turned to groans, letting his partner know he was at the point of no return.

As for Suno, thanks to the boy's thorough pounding, so was she.

"AAAH! AAH! GOHAN-KUN! I-I'M CUMMING!" Suno cried out, tears rolling out of her eyes as they rolled back- the tightness in her core clenching to the point of bursting. As she felt the boy's dick spearing her, the image of the young Goku she had in her mind faded away- turning into mist before her very eyes- before then being replaced by the image of Gohan and the feeling of his hard body laying into her with everything it had. "AAAAHHH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! **CUMMIIIIING!**" With a strained cry, the woman's insides clenched and body seized up, her legs forcing Gohan deep inside of her and her pussy clamping down around her partner's massive shaft.

Gohan, feeling the woman welcome him in with force, then clenched his teeth and groaned, before letting loose a blast of cum inside of her.

The sensation of the child's dick pouring his hot cum her womb and flooding her to the brim, had Suno gasp in delight, her eyes widening as she felt him dump all of his lust inside of her. His cock twitched and spurted, filling her up so quickly that not only did her stomach swell slightly, but the overflow of his essence also trickled out. His climax lasted for several seconds, with the woman's lasting even longer as the demi-Saiyan helped her to prolong it with firm, quick thrusts from his cock.

Once he was done unloading inside of his lover, Gohan released his hold of her, with Suno also allowing her legs to drop back into the water and her body to go limp. After the pair collapsed on the floor on top of each other, both the hybrid and the woman then fell into a panting fit, with both of them feeling the numbness of their respective climaxes slowly leave them. When sensation and nerve reception finally returned to them, the pair became aware of the heat of their sexes still joined, with Suno also filling completely full.

In spite of this however, both still weren't satisfied.

Feeling the boy's warm essence trickle down her leg, the beautiful redhead lying beneath him giggled. "You little pervert. You really filled me up, didn't you?"

In response, Gohan laughed, "Well, you wanted it. So how could I refuse?" He then looked up and up towards the rocks ahead of them, to which he then chuckled and nodded. "Hey… we have an audience…"

When Suno peered up, she quickly spotted the people that her partner was referring to. Apparently the snow macaques that'd previously been in hiding had taken an interest in their activities, and had spent the entire time watching them from their elevated positions on the cliffs and tors. Upon realizing that entire families of monkeys were observing them, the redhead felt a flush of heat rush through her cheeks, which in turn drew a series of snickers from her and the boy.

"Do you think we gave them a good show?" Gohan chuckled, ignoring the beads of sweat that trickled down his face.

Suno, grinning broadly, looked back at the child, "I don't know." She then smiled through the locks of damp hair that fell over her face. "Want to go for a second take?"

Snickering under his breath, the young demi-Saiyan nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

OOO

(That night)

"AAAAH! AAAAH! YES! YES! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!" Suno cried out, her screams of pleasure echoing off of the walls of the hot springs that she and Gohan had been hanging around the entire day, which saw them not only enjoying the pools of revitalizing water, but also themselves. Of course, due to the energetic natures of both the boy and the woman, the pair couldn't help but get a little bit carried away.

This resulted in multiple, passionate sessions in which the demi-Saiyan and his red-haired partner had not only gotten down multiple times at the edge of the pool, but also engaged in repeated cuddling sessions in the towels and blankets the mountaineer had brought with her, repeated oral sessions in the shallows of other ponds, and heated, rough-tumbles on the sleeping bag. So caught up in the thrills and fun that the sessions offered them, the pair ended up going at it well into nightfall, in which a light snow had started cascading over the region, setting a new backdrop for the pair as they continued their shameless courtships.

At her request, Suno was going for yet another round in a seemingly endless session of lovemaking, this time with her young partner and lover lying beneath her as she ground into his hips from above. Though she had taken the lead for this particular bout, the woman was allowing the boy to join in by thrusting up into her while his hands gripped her hips tightly. As she rode the boy cowgirl style, bouncing and grinding atop the demi-Saiyan, the woman reached up with her hands and pawed at her breasts, crying out in sheer delight.

"AAAAH! AAAH! YES, GOHAN-KUN! FUCK MY ASS! AAAAAAH! FUCK IT HARDER! HARDER! Suno yelled, feeling the child pushing her down onto him as she continued to move her hips in a fierce back and forth motion. After a full minute of riding, the woman felt herself get thrown back and flipped over, resulting in her taking the boy's cock doggy style as he continued to ram into her from a new position. Her senses flooding and insides churning, the red haired beauty yelped out in sweet joy as Gohan's hands reached around to cup her full breasts again, sending waves of pleasure shooting through her. "YES! YES! Ram your cock… deep inside of me! AAAAH! AAH! Fuck me like a doggy! Fill me up!"

"S-Suno-chan…" Gohan gasped, fondling the woman's tits as his hips sped up, slapping her rump over and over as their essence dripped onto the sheets of their tent. "Uuhh… aaah… I-I'm going to…"

"Yes! Cum in my ass, Gohan-kun! Dump your thick, hot sperm inside me!" Suno begged, feeling the child's pace pick up and drive her further into the floor. Her fingers digging into the material of her sleeping bag as the boy's pace doubled for one, final spurt of effort, the woman felt her eyes roll back as she was sent crashing through her own climax. "I-I'm gonna cum! AAAH-AAAH! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUUUUUUUM!" When she arrived at her end with a wail of finality, Gohan also came, spilling his seed deep into her bowels. The hot sensation of his cum sloshing about inside her ass caused Suno to arch her back and gasp, her body twitching in delight as he unloaded another nut in her.

A few moments later, the redhead collapsed into the sleeping bag with her ass in the air, while Gohan remained draped over her protectively. After a couple of minutes of catching their breath, watching as the steam from the hot springs a few yards away continued to fill the dimly lit air, the pair soon regained their energy, with the demi-Saiyan removing himself from the girl, stroking himself to hardness, and watching her lie flat on her stomach. As soon as she was down, the young Saiyan straddled her legs and inserted himself into her pussy from above. From there, he proceeded to fuck her tight channel from a new angle- taking her as she lay beneath her.

Clenching the folds of her sleeping bag, Suno moaned out in joy as she stared ahead of her. "Aaah! Kami! Yes! K-Keep going, Gohan-kun! Aaah! Mate with me! Aah-aah! Fucking like animals… feels so good!" the redhead moaned, grinding her butt against the boy's hips as he drove into her from above. Biting her bottom lip in a seductive manner, she looked behind him at the equally energetic and insatiable youngster, who was now going for what was probably their fiftieth round. "Aah! Aaah! Do you think you'll… aaah… be able to… aah… visit me again… aaahh… after you leave?"

Gohan, grinning as he remained poised over the girl as he rammed into her, grunted his response. "Unlike my dad… ngh… I'll definitely… aah… stop by… to visit you, Suno-chan. Aah! Especially if… aah… we get to do… this again," he said through hard, precise thrusts of his hips.

"Ahh! Aah! Yes! Absolutely," Suno gasped, her face lying flat against the floor as she fully surrendered herself to the sensations of pleasure rolling over her. "Aaah! Aaah! I'm so glad… aah… I got to meet you… aaah… Gohan-kun!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** If these stories take off, I'll consider making them into dojin or comics on my paetreon account.


End file.
